


Important Anniversary

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Apologies, Celebrations, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Forgiveness, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Three Things, puddle - Freeform, wallet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky accidentally forgets an important anniversary.





	Important Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squirrel_Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/gifts).



> Squirrel_Stone prompted Flowers, Puddle, Wallet.

Bucky avoided the puddle just in time, then scowled when Clint laughed.

"It'll be fine," Clint said, slinging his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Those flowers are perfect, and she'll be more impressed that I didn't help you pick them out."

But Bucky wasn't so sure. "I've never... done this before," he said.

"None of us have," Clint said.

"No, I mean, missed an anniversary," Bucky clarified. "I thought the big thing we're planning for all four of us was going to be celebration enough."

Clint shook his head. "Laura loves anniversaries," he said. "Haven't you noticed how she remembers all our friends' birthdays? And the day her parents went on their first date? And the first time she and Natasha got doughnuts together?"

Bucky sighed. "Okay, I messed up."

"Laura'll forgive you," Clint said, slipping his hand into Bucky's back pocket.

"I messed up," Bucky repeated.

"It'll be okay," Clint assured him.

"No, I left my wallet at the flower shop," Bucky said.

Clint laughed when Bucky shoved the flowers into his arms and ran back down the street, skillfully avoiding the puddle.

When he came back, a little out of breath, he asked, "So is Laura going to remember _today_ as an anniversary? Our first fight?"

"Likely," Clint replied as he handed back the flowers. "But honestly, she's probably happy it took a whole year for there to be anything between you worth fighting about."

Clint had been with Laura longer than either Bucky or Natasha had, so Bucky trusted that Clint knew what he was talking about.

They arrived at the apartment to find Natasha and Laura on the couch, Laura's legs draped across Nat's. 

The fact that no one said anything only heightened Bucky's unease, but Natasha got up and pressed a kiss into his shoulder, whispering "Good luck" before she dragged Clint into the bedroom.

Laura turned off the television and stood. "Are those for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I..." Bucky began, holding them out to her. "I'm sorry I forgot about yesterday."

"They're beautiful," Laura hummed.

"Clint didn't help me pick them out. Well, I mean, he told me flowers were the best way to go, and he walked me to the flower shop, but he didn't have any input on the—"

"Bucky," Laura interrupted. "It's okay, you don't have to prove how sorry you are. I believe you."

She turned and headed into the kitchen, and Bucky followed. "I should have realized how important it was to you," he said. "It was our first kiss, and we wouldn't be us without it."

Laura smiled as she pulled her favorite vase off an upper shelf. "That's better than flowers," she said, and Bucky breathed a little easier.

He watched her arrange the flowers in the vase and helped her find the best spot for it on the dining room table.

"Do you know  _ why _ I like to remember every little happy moment?" Laura asked as she leaned against Bucky. 

He shook his head.

"So I can celebrate them," she told him, tilting her face up toward his.

Bucky took his cue.

"You know," he said when they parted. "I get it now."

Laura hummed happily as she reached up to put her arms around his neck. "And we don't have to celebrate alone if you don't want to."

Bucky grinned. "Happy Anniversary, Laura."

**Author's Note:**

> This ot4 is lovely! Prompt me more with the link below!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171056991173/important-anniversary)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
